Haiku Drivel
by caalan
Summary: Seventeen syllables is all it takes to steal someone's heart...or break it.
1. Chapter One

Rating: PG13

Pairing: T/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this antiquated Dell, which is not earning me any money by posting my drivel here.

HAIKU DRIVEL

Chapter One

The sounds of metal clashing against metal reverberated through the locker-lined hallway as the students of Henry Roscoe High stowed away their books and belongings and scattered about the campus for lunch. The foursome of friends weaved through the crowded hall toward the cafeteria for lunch talking loudly to be heard over the din of noise. Ray was unsuccessfully trying to earn pity for his predicament.

"Man, that woman singles me out. I was the only one out of the early classes to get double homework and due by tomorrow too!" He played the downtrodden hero angle further by hunching his shoulders and hanging his head.

Lily shoved him lightly and he had to acrobatically dodge innocent bystanders. "Whatever, Ray. Ms. Willoughby is only returning the favor. You single her out all the time."

"I do not!" He forced his way back to her side suffering jostles from oncoming students.

Robbie laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Sure, Ray. I'm sure she thinks nothing of your pet name for her. She loves being called Ms. Wildebeest."

Ray continued to whine, "It's a slip of the tongue; she provides a stunning visual." Despite the group effort to chastise Ray, they all laughed at his commentary.

As they gathered food trays and filed down the line, Travis brought Ray back to reality. "Thirty four, Ray. A haiku is only seventeen syllables so your overbearing and intolerable punishment comes to a whopping total of thirty-four. You've expended three times that just whining about it." He chose a bottle of water and a carton of milk and moved down the line to the cashier as the lunch lady glared at the lone holdout who refused to eat from the cafeteria.

Lily chose her standard fruit cup from the lineup as she agreed, "Yeah, Ray, haikus aren't that hard; they're fun!"

"Yeah, for you!" he responded, "I'm sure it's easy for a future Grammy winning star."

Robbie exclaimed, "That's seventeen syllables right there, Ray!"

Ray turned to face Robbie nearly nose to nose. "Here's two more. Shut Up!"

Travis grinned slyly. "Actually that's five, Ray."

Ray narrowed his eyes at all of them and left without another word or syllable.

* * *

Travis settled into the tech booth to begin preparing for the daily broadcast of RFR. He was almost always the first to arrive. The booth felt comforting and safe, like a cocoon and he loved to be there when it was quiet; he could swear he heard the old warehouse breath. He usually used the time to meditate or go over the day's playlist. He began to stack some CDs into order for today's roster and came across Lily's single. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He stared thoughtfully at her picture for a few moments then reached for his notebook. He wrote a few lines and sighed once more. Ray swaggered through the door and Travis closed his notebook quickly and reverently set Lily's CD into its appropriate slot.

Ray's mood had improved considerably. He walked up to where Travis was sitting in the booth and slapped a wrinkled piece of notebook paper down over Travis' binder. "You must change my DJ name or at least admit it is more fitting now. I'm already half done with my grueling assignment." He tapped his finger on the paper. "One haiku for public perusal."

Travis pulled the paper toward him and read aloud just as Lily and Robbie strode through the door.

One must respect the  
magnificent wooly beast  
on the open plain

Robbie whistled long and low. "You turn that in and she'll have you writing your epitaph."

"Besides, Ray," Lily interjected, "You are supposed to have the subject be about something you love or enjoy. I don't think that haiku meets that criteria."

He shuffled his feet as he moved toward his spot at the table. "Well, it's not so easy for guys to do that. Right, Robbie?"

"Actually, I wrote mine at lunch."

"Let's hear it!" Lily chimed.

Ray plopped into his chair mimicking Robbie in a high pitched whine, "Already wrote mine; I'm a supermodel student."

Robbie lifted his backpack from the floor and pulled out his binder. He flipped to the proper color-coded tab as Ray and Lily shared an eye roll over such organization. He cleared his throat theatrically.

Man's intelligence  
measure not by his answers  
but by his questions

Ray huffed. "What's that show love for?"

Travis answered matter-of-factly without looking up from his preparations in the booth, "Journalism."

Robbie replied, "Well, a love for finding the truth in any way, really." He replaced his binder into his backpack and looped his headphones around his neck, ready to start the show.

Ray looked over at Lily, "I'm sure you have some newfound crush to idolize through literature."

She casually sat in her place and responded, "No! And it's not about music either." When that got everyone's attention she added, "Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course." Travis leaned forward seemingly interested for the first time in the conversation.

Lily easily recited her haiku from memory, as memorization was a required skill to make it as a singer/songwriter.

_Able to defend  
with strength grace agility  
confident power_

When she received so many questioning glances she clarified, "I've been taking self-defense courses. It teaches us safety, proper use of strength, and some kickboxing, martial arts type moves." Eyebrows went up all around. She rolled her eyes, "What? Only guys get to be tough?" She spun her chair around to face Travis. "What about you, Travis? What's your passion?"

He stuttered for a moment and then dodged the question. "We're on guys…5…4…3…2…1…."

**A/N: Here we go again, folks. I must say that this story will not be near as long as Because I Know You. (all right who said, Thank goodness!!) AND it will not span a long length of time. I know there are those of you who liked my treatment of Ray in BIKY but in this one he is a typical 14-15 year old who messes up and THEN tries to fix it. Having said all that....ummm...REVIEW?**

****


	2. Chapter Two

Rating: PG13

Pairing: T/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this antiquated Dell, which is not earning me any money by posting my drivel here.

A/N: Hey, Everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing this new fic! I probably should have stated more about what a haiku is but definitions are on the internet and pssttt….don't tell….They are FREE!!! LOL!

Invisigreen: Oh, you just don't know how much I swore when I saw that missing "e." Really, editing, there's money in it…you should check it out. ;)

Sini: Oh! Hey, there you are! Don't be a stranger! Email is FREE too, LOL. Well, as long as your internet service is paid.

I'm happy all of you reviewed!

HAIKU DRIVEL

Chapter Two

"Great show, guys!" Robbie exclaimed as he shouldered his backpack. "Wanna go grab a bite at Mickey's?"

"Sure," said Lily, "What about you, Ray?"

"You know what? I think I'm gonna stay here and work on Ms. Wildebeest's assignment." At the collective dead silence he added, "What? You guys think I don't do homework?"

Travis shook his head, "It's not that you don't do homework, Ray, it's…"

Robbie finished that thought, "It's just that it usually involves mooching it off of one of us just before the morning warning bell."

"Hardy har har. Really, it's quiet here. I should be able to come up with something original right?"

Lily patted his shoulder to reassure him, "Of course!" She directed her gaze at Travis. "So, are you coming with us?"

He actually seemed undecided for a moment. "Nah, I'd better get started on that history paper."

As Lily and Robbie left the studio, Ray leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "So, Swami, how do I channel all this…" he used his fingers to mark quotations "…**love**…into seventeen syllables?"

Travis rolled his eyes at the nickname as he continued to straighten the booth for tomorrow. "It's easy, Ray. Think of something you love…focus on it…and then write down as many words that come to mind. Then you can pick and choose from them to fit the format."

"O.K. Ummmm, that sounds easy enough."

"It is, Ray. Don't forget to lock up." Travis headed for the exit but Ray stopped him.

"Wait! Hey, can I borrow some paper?"

That got another eyeroll out of Travis as he took his binder out from under his arm and tore out a few sheets. He slapped them down in front of Ray, "Happy writing."

Again Travis made it to the exit as he heard Ray call out. Without looking back or breaking stride, Travis tossed a pen over his shoulder and heard Ray yell his thanks as he climbed the stairs.

Inside, Ray picked up the pen and was grateful that Travis was always so prepared. He noticed a piece of paper lying near the exit. It must have fallen out of Travis' binder when he got the sheets of paper out. Ray picked it up thinking he would have an extra piece in case he needed it but he immediately recognized Travis' handwriting. It was obviously a haiku…or two…or three.

One beautiful kiss  
spiral notebook memory  
my awakening.

Ray's eyebrows shot up and he read the next.

A discovery  
of emotions unspoken  
founded in friendship

Ray's brows dropped into a furrow as he read the remaining poem.

She reverberates  
through my mind, my heart, my soul  
beautiful music

Obviously haikus…all about Lily. Ray immediately crumpled the paper into his fist, squeezing it into a tiny ball. He knew it! After the incident with the single he'd thought everyone had gone back to the status quo. Wrong again.

It was odd how quiet betrayal was. Not some cataclysmic outburst that most associate with it. No, most often it is a silent seething solitary moment of discovery. Ray could hear his own controlled breathing and feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. It seemed as if each creak and groan signaled the walls closing in for a closer look, more silent witnesses to this calamity.

Well, he wasn't going to sit back on his haunches and be surprised by the outcome this time. _So what if Travis has deeper feelings for Lily? That didn't stop him from making a move on Lily before even though he knew about my crush on her. Tables are turned this time, Swami, and I'm holding all the cards._

Or syllables…A plan formed in Ray's mind. He opened his fist and stared at the crushed wad of paper. The key to an enemy's defeat usually lay within his own mind. He would use Travis' very thoughts…his own words…to win. A grin stole across his face much like that of The Grinch That Stole Christmas.

He had stayed long enough to solidify his plan and complete one of his own haikus, his own message, if you will. On his way home he stopped by Mickey's. He peered through the window and saw no sign of Lily; however, Robbie was flipping through the CD racks as if luck would guide his fingers to the "next best thing" in music. Ray entered and sidled up alongside of him, "Lily in the Ladies' Lounge?"

Robbie jumped at the sound of Ray's voice but played it off with a macho shrug. "Nope. She left a while ago. Travis ended up coming by though."

Ray's head whipped over to look at Robbie directly. "He didn't walk her home, did he?"

Robbie gave him a look he usually reserved for insane people. "I don't know, man. I mean, they walked out the front door at the same time. I wasn't paranoid enough to see if they left in the same direction. What is with you, man?"

Ray's gaze flitted to the exit as if seeking more evidence. "I don't trust him."

Robbie sighed wearily and he headed to the nearest available sofa, "I thought we were past all that?" He flopped down into the cushions and narrowed his eyes at Ray. "How come you only get worried if she's with Travis? I was with her…here…alone…before he showed up."

Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times and plopped down next to his friend. Finally, he leaned back confidently and spread his arms out along the back of the sofa. "It's the hair, man."

Robbie's flat tone of voice indicated his skepticism. "My hair."

"Yup." Ray took a deep breath, puffing out his chest. "Lily would never go for a guy with better hair than hers."

"Ray?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Nice save."

A/N: What to do here? Hmmmm. Howzabout.

Cheezy narration by Ben Stein (actor most famous for role of The Boring Teacher in Ferris Bueller.)

Ben: Today, class, we are in for a wiiillld adventure. We will delve into the mind of a fanfiction author utilizing the technology that is most fantastic and implausible from Asimov's Fantastic Voyage. Please keep quiet so that we may hear the thought processes or schizophrenic personalities of this strange creature. Here we go: _Whooooosh_

Romance: looking at the computer screen: That was such a lovely story, so romantical. Hmmmm, I wonder which is farther, London or the moon? Hmmmm.

Blondie: Heelllloooooo! Duh, can you SEE London? Sheez.

Sarcasm: Oh boy, here we go again.

It's good to be me: peers at screen: Look, they've come back! All my friends are back.

Sarcasm: Yeah, and they brought sharp pointy sticks.

Esteem: Wait, you think they don't like it?

Fear: OMG, They HATE it! They think I'm an idiot!

Sarcasm: Heeelllloooo! 21 Chapters and you weren't even paid, tell me you're not an idiot.

Ben: Well, class, it seems the situation has turned volatile. Scientifical-type studies have shown that positive feedback calms the condition. Perhaps you could give a review….Anyone? Anyone? Anyone?

LOL! Does anyone else remember him from Ferris Bueller?

Anyone?


	3. Chapter Three

Rating: PG13

Pairing: T/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this antiquated Dell, which is not earning me any money by posting my drivel here.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this story and my other new story, aka ranting fit, LOL! I hope you like this part. The first portion is me without my beta (cries inconsolably.) I hope she is free to beta for four. She's just so in demand, in case you were wondering, her name is Angie or RFRAngel92 and her story Don't Tell Me is wonderful, go read it. Anyway, any errors are all mine, at least I own those!

HAIKU DRIVEL

Chapter Three

Since leaving Mickey's, Travis and Lily had been walking along in companionable silence, taking turns kicking a small rock along the pavement. Each of them had their hands in their pockets pretending nonchalance, but as the bustle of the shops blended into slumbering streets lined with houses, their façade crumbled. The race to the skittering rock amused them both and still they were silent, except for the occasional chuckle or mock shout of outrage at being cutoff from their goal.

The game ended rather suddenly when Travis kicked the rock rather forcefully and it careened into a vehicle with extremely shiny wheels, setting off its alarm. As a nearby porch light flicked on, Travis grabbed Lily's hand and they bolted for safety, crouching in the shadows of a nearby sedan.

Lily's heart was racing but she wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from the alarm or Travis' close proximity behind her. Add to that list the warm hand on her shoulder holding her firmly in place in their "safe" position. When he spoke he was near enough for his breath to tickle her ear, her head tilting toward him in reflex.

"We really should take responsibility if we damaged that vehicle."

Lily turned slightly on her haunches, again caught unaware by his nearness, his face near enough now that she could feel the heat radiating from his cheek. This unnerved her, "We who? You were the one trying to "Bend it like Beckham. Besides…" she peered over the hood of the sedan, "what is that…a Delta 88? The wheels and stereo alone are probably worth more than the car."

A wry grin slipped across Travis' face as he acknowledged the truth of that statement. "Well, come on, let's go this way, just in case." He pointed to the deeper shadows of the lawns. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and led her through a few of the yards until they reached the corner that led them to Lily's. For the first time, Travis realized he was still holding Lily's hand, yet she hadn't said anything. He felt his heart rate increase again, nearly to the level caused by the car alarm. Then he thought of Ray and the disaster he had caused by kissing the girl Ray liked. He didn't want to release her hand, not to mention it might seem a rejection to her. Instead, he loosened his grip. He saw her surreptitiously glance down at their linked hands. The conflict clearly crossed her expression as she slowly slid her bottom lip into a soft bite.

Ever so slowly, she loosened her grip from his hand as well, until they were only linking fingers. Then again, until they were brushing knuckles softly as they walked. She did not pull away any further. Her question seemed almost an intrusion to the secrecy of the moment.

"So what did you write about?"

"Pardon?"

"Your haiku. What was it about?"

Travis was glad for the shade of night as he felt a blush creeping up his neck, thinking of the haiku's he had written at the station…about her. He cleared his throat to dispel the sudden tightness, "Actually, I haven't written mine for class yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have one by tomorrow; it is only seventeen syllables." They laughed at the reminder of their earlier teasing. Lily stopped walking and it took a moment for Travis to realize they were at her house. "Thanks for walking with me, Travis."

Her smile was genuine and relaxed; he calmed somewhat as he returned it. "No problem, Lil. If you like, I could walk with you in the morning."

He noticed only a slight quirk in her brow as if she was deciding his motive, but she responded without guile. "That would have been nice, but I've got to get to the gym early and practice."

He nodded his head, "Ah…your newfound obsession with self-defense."

She laughed, "Well, I figure a lame punch in the arm wouldn't stop a real predator."

The mere mention of that possibility brought something fierce to the surface for Travis. "I would always protect you, Lily." As her mouth opened softly in shock, he back-tracked awkwardly, "As would Robbie and…and Ray."

"Yeah…well…I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You bet." He began walking backward, "Goodnight, Lily."

He gleaned a little joy that she didn't turn either, but rather mimicked his backward shuffle all the way to her door. "Goodnight, Travis."

Travis didn't turn until she had entered her house; the soft click of the closing door producing belated courage, "Sweet dreams, Lily."

* * *

Travis woke with a start; eyes snapping open wide, his breathing harsh and uncontrolled. His entire body felt heated, so he kicked his sheets back to try to cool down. Closing his eyes again, he concentrated on regulating his breathing, taking deep controlled breaths, trying to release the tension with each exhale. He knew that repressing any emotions would cause tension even in dreams. He really needed to talk with Lily. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and groaned; cold shower it was then. 

Such an early start afforded him the option of stopping by the local gym. He hoped to catch Lily there and walk with her to school. He had to admit he also hoped to see her practice; he was curious about "Action Lily." The gang really never did physical activities and when it occurred, it was usually "sans Lily." He came upon the old gym, fresh paint covering a decade of disrepair and several veritable violations of code. In a moment of whimsy, he imagined himself to be paparazzi, trying to sneak a snapshot of the latest star leaving the gym with her personal trainer. A large cork bulletin board just inside held various notices and announcements that hung down in disarray, nearly obscuring the fire exit map. He pushed them aside to locate the workout rooms. They were just around the corner from the basketball courts. He headed in that direction. After a few yards, he realized the map had been unnecessary, as he heard the strains of Lily's latest musical obsession growing in volume with each step.

She was working out against the large boxing bag, shifting her stance and throwing fierce punches. He could hear her little grunts of exertion; she would kill him to know that he categorized them as "cute." Actually, she was quite good; he tried to recall how long she had said she'd been taking classes. Her feet were sure and when she threw a punch her whole torso brought power from her core, not just from the shoulder. Just as quickly, she broke into a short spurt of air guitar complete with flying hair. His face curled into a grin.

He was about to call out to alert her of his presence when she let out a primal yell and executed a roundhouse kick into the bag. The grin dropped off his face as his eyebrows rose with respect. He remained in the shadows, curious to see what else she had learned. A part of him chastised his skulking behavior as borderline perverse. He shoved that thought aside as Lily began her punches again. Only this time she would set up and quickly repeat several moves in order. She was sequencing, teaching her body to perform power moves on instinct. Now he was moved beyond respect; he was drawn to her.

The impish part of him took control as he moved in stealth toward her. She remained unaware as she concentrated on her sequence. Just a few more steps…he jumped in front of her, catching her fist in his own as she threw a punch that would have landed squarely on his jaw. She let out a squeak that he again categorized in the dangerous reference of "cute."

"Travis! You scared me to death!"

He grinned, "Seemed like you could handle yourself." He glanced at their hands, his own still wrapped around her fist. He released it and she took a step back resetting her personal space boundary.

She was looking at her feet as she shifted from side to side, adrenaline and the fight-or-flight response causing her to fidget. Her eyes flitted to his, "Well, how long have you been here, anyway?"

"Long enough to know you've been holding out on us. You're getting really good."

Lily grinned, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She looked down at her feet again and then suddenly sprang forward with a punch. Travis sidestepped smoothly to safety, laughing, "Oh, you don't want to go there, Ms. Randall."

She was literally bouncing on her feet like a featherweight boxer. "Sure I do. Sparring is an excellent way to judge reflex and agility. You do want to help me, don't you, Travis?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. He wanted to but for all the wrong reasons, all of them selfish and none of them helpful. If he got into a physical sparring match with this newfound female aggressor he wouldn't sleep well for a month. He heard a slight giggle…_Lily giggles?_ This time he barely dodged her kick. _Regroup…deceptive, giggling, aggressive vixen. _He smiled widely, "You asked for it!"

In answer she let out a happy shout and came at him. He blocked everything she gave but was still impressed by her athleticism. She wasn't holding back just because it was him and he felt guilt for not honoring her as an opponent. So he went on the offensive and watched as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated as she worked hard to keep up. He landed a few blows but she held her own.

She let out a throaty laugh and he tilted his head in question. Spin…block…she dropped from his vision…and he went down with a thud as her leg flared out in a low sweep taking him out. _Regroup again…long-legged, deceptive, giggling vixen. _She was looking down at him about to laugh again when he rolled and swept her feet with his body. He reversed his roll with a snap and pinned her beneath him.

Time froze as he looked at her, eyes black like a cat on the prowl, her breathing ragged. Her skin glistened from the exertion and her hair splayed out in wild, tousled waves. He felt her completely relax beneath him, he knew he should move but instead he spoke. "I guess I win."

Her voice was a mere whisper, a vast contradiction to her display of aggression only moments before. "Yeah, wanna claim your prize?"

Still he hadn't moved and he knew he should, "I don't want to hurt you, Lily."

Her eyes blinked slowly. "Semantics, Travis. You don't want to get hurt. Everything is a risk."

He got up then, looking down upon her, hoping she wasn't angry or hurt by his retreat. She smiled softly and he returned it, holding out his hand to assist her. Once up she brushed herself off, straightened her hair somewhat, and held out her hand. "Good match, Travis."

As soon as he clasped it, he knew he was in trouble. She spun toward him, bringing his arm over her shoulder as her back slammed into his chest. She lifted with her legs and the momentum flipped him over. He hit the ground hard and groaned. He opened his eyes in a squint of pain to see that she was standing about a foot from his head.

"A girl's best defense is the element of surprise," she said with a laugh. She turned in the direction of the showers, "Be back in a minute."

He watched from his upside down position. Her lithe form strutting ever so slightly in victory. He couldn't decide if he was in trouble or in love. Semantics, indeed.

A/N: Helllloooo Reader!! You're the next contestant on Review That Story! Scroll on down!

Tell me what I could win!

Why quick updates of course!

To be sure, but is that all?

NO! If you click on the correct button, you could win a mention in subsequent author's notes!

Aw, come on, you can do better than that, I can get that anywhere. There has to be something else!

Certainly, you could win satisfaction at having left constructive criticism to help shape the story or enough kind words to have bolstered self-esteem. Most importantly the world will know what you like and how to respond to YOU.

(crickets)

That's it???

Well, yeah.

No new cars?

Uh, no.

No vacations?

No.

This show bites, there wasn't even any free cheese.


	4. Chapter Four

****

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: T/L**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this antiquated Dell, which is not earning me any money by posting my drivel here.**

**A/N: How many of you are thinking "It's about time!" Well you are right, LOL, but I can't help it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, which I dearly lurve, even more than….PUDDING! (LMAO and pointing at Dani) To anyone new, thanks for checking this story, please check my others as well...One is Loooong, the other is short....I promise they are both good.  
**

**Special thanks to my beta, RFRAngel92, who fit me into her dashing social scene, LOL, and to those of you who haven't read her story yet…SHAME ON YOU! grins Go read, and review ...Please?  
**

**__**

HAIKU DRIVEL

Chapter Four

Ray walked into the school with a purpose. Today, the world would know once again how he felt about Lily, especially one Travis Strong. He refused to sit back and let life happen to him, like riding on a carousel, taking the repetitive ups and downs in a dizzying uni-directional path. He was gonna be the guy pulling all the levers, nevermind the fact that most ride-operating carnies were under-educated, hygiene-challenged morons, who were one physical abnormality shy of being in the "freak" tent. Ray shook that tangent thought out of his head as he rounded the corner leading to the "morning" stairwell.

The foursome usually gathered at the bottom of the steps to return notes, exchange pleasant "good mornings," or make plans for RFR. He slowed somewhat as he saw Lily sitting between Travis and Robbie. His courage dwindled as he looked upon the safer boundaries of their friendship. They were laughing softly, smiling brightly, and just genuinely enjoying each others' company. Then Lily leaned in closer to Travis as he dug through his pack. With a frown, Ray remembered the reason for his plan and regained his resolve.

"Hey, MAN!" He heard Robbie call out to him. He recognized the teasing smirk and the reference to his fire-drill bond with River Pierce.

Ray plowed up the steps between Robbie and Lily making sure to jostle Robbie somewhat in the process. "Shut it!" He maneuvered himself a step above and slightly in between Lily and Travis and slid on his backside until he had effectively separated them. "Morning, Lil-ster!" She was absolutely glowing today and Ray's throat tightened.

"Hey Ray!" She smiled, "Got that double assignment done for Ms. Willoughby?"

Ray looked down at his sneakers, careful not to give anything away. "Yup."

Travis congratulated him. "I knew you could do it, Ray. Anyone who can snap out a comeback like you do can surely handle a haiku…or two," Travis finished with a chuckle.

Ray silently seethed for a moment before Robbie interjected, "Travis was just about to share his poem; you going to enlighten us too?"

Ray ignored the question and steadied his gaze on Travis. "Let's hear it, Swami."

Hearing his tone, Lily cocked an eyebrow at Ray, but he just shot her his classic "what?" look. Travis carefully unfolded a piece of paper and succinctly read the poem.

__

Three friends found; bonds formed.  
Wanderer by circumstance  
Finds his guiding star.

The moment stretched long and tight, imminently breakable under the burden of guilt Ray suddenly felt. He wondered how it would feel to have finally found friends and then have them yank your world from under you. And like a dry, old, rubber band, that moment of reverie snapped when Lily reached across Ray to lay her hand on Travis' knee.

"That's beautiful, Travis." She whispered.

That one little gesture confirmed Ray's course of action; however, he played dumb as he leaned forward, forcing Lily to bring her hand back to her side. "So, Swami, what does that mean exactly?"

Lily spoke, softly but with certainty. "It means that he's found "home," here with us…in Roscoe."

Ray wasn't sure what upset him more. The meaning behind the haiku, the fact that Lily had grasped it so easily, or the lingering look and rising color in both of their faces. Travis had looked away first as he fidgeted with the paper. Ray's jaw tightened as he wondered if the "guiding star" was actually Lily. Just another starring appearance in Travis Strong's infamous love haiku's.

Robbie then reached behind Lily and slapped the back of Ray's head. "So, what did you write to appease the savage Wildebeest?"

"Yeah, Ray, how did all the focus work for you?" Travis asked.

The warning bell rang, shrill and ominous. Ray stood and stretched before turning to look at Travis directly. "You'll have to wait and see, Swami." Travis caught the tone in Ray's voice that time and narrowed his eyes while sliding his jaw to the side in a ponderous stare. Ray decided to save the showdown for later and turned on his heel, heading for class. He could feel all three of them watching his retreat and he smiled.

* * *

Travis had been wondering all through first period what Ray had alluded to with that odd tone in the morning stairwell. It had seemed to be laced with animosity or perhaps just challenge. He supposed he would find out soon enough as he would hear Ray's haiku in Ms. Willoughby's class in just a few moments. He shuffled a few items in his locker to find the right notebook and stowed them in his bag, giving a lingering look toward the CD lying prominently in the front, Lily's single. The casual onlooker might think it was there because he liked the song or because it was partly his creation, more simply Travis kept it there for her photo. He'd always loved that photo. Lily thought of the surface and worried about skinny arms or an unusual nose. What Travis saw was that twinkle in her eye…that slight hint of knowledge that she possessed talent and power and beauty that she hadn't yet allowed the world to see. It was mesmerizing. Even more hypnotic, was that with the creation of that single she had allowed him to see it first.

The warning bell rang and he smirked. Once again, he had been distracted; he headed toward class to see what Ray was up to. If anything, it should prove entertaining. He settled into his seat and awaited Ray's arrival, which usually involved a top speed slide through the door just as the tardy bell sounded. Not today though, today Ray strode through the door in plenty of time, smiling and joking with his friends. When he turned toward Travis, the smile dropped and that look of challenge from the morning stairwell replaced it. It was all an interesting conundrum but there was nothing for Travis to do but wait for it to unravel.

Ms. Willoughby settled everyone down immediately with her announcement that the haiku assignments would be read aloud in class. While most of the class groaned out their disapproval, Travis noticed Ray's sinister little grin, the one that usually preceded major trouble. How in the world could Ray Brennan turn seventeen syllables into a scintillating and quite possibly scandalous recitation? Amazingly enough, Ray didn't bolt out of the gate either; he waited suavely to be called upon. Travis had sat through several awful haiku's ranging from hockey to cafeteria pudding, with the one exception of a poem on winter's first snowfall. Ms. Willoughby called upon Travis first however. He dutifully recited his creation resulting in a few smiles from the girls and an oddly parental smile from Ms. Willoughby, which caused him to shiver. He glanced over to Ray. If possible, Ray's gaze upon Travis had turned colder and he finally raised his hand.

"May I read mine next, Ms. Willoughby?"

His unexpected manners stunned her into acquiescence. "Certainly, Mr. Brennan."

Unlike the others who had stood by their desk to recite their work, Ray actually walked to the front of the class, amusing both students and teacher.

"Well, I could only think of one thing that could inspire me to such great things. The one thing there is never enough of. Yes, my friends, the Big L. Cupid's Creation…destined devotion…passion…."

At Ms. Willoughby's warning cough, Ray finished grandly…."Loooooovve."

The girls snickered and Ray enjoyed the attention. He cleared his throat and shook out his sheet of notebook paper. His next words grabbed attention just as effectively but affected only one person with magnitude.

__

She reverberates  
through my mind, my heart, my soul  
beautiful music

Ray breezily sung out the words that Travis had written privately, words that had served as an outlet for confused emotion. Ray had taken something that intimately belonged to Travis and broadcast it has his own. He felt angry, confused, betrayed, and yet still there was guilt. He knew that Ray realized who the haiku was about. Even people in this classroom could recognize the target if not the originating source. He heard whispers…"It's got to be her…Lily."

Now he understood the odd exchange at the stairwell this morning. Travis rose quickly from his seat and issued a quick request to the teacher. "I need to be excused Ms. Willoughby, I feel sick." He glared at Ray as he approached the front. He was shocked as Ray stopped him abruptly with a hand that gripped a little too hard on his shoulder.

"Oh, but Ms. Willoughby, I have one more and Mr. Strong will be anxious to hear it."

Now even she was confused by this obvious confrontation. The whispers had ceased and the focus now centered solely on the friction being created between the two boys. Ray let go of his shoulder but didn't bother with the pretense of the notebook paper as his next words were blatantly directed at Travis with a steady stare.

__

Love betrays friendship  
Competition is pointless  
Her heart spoken for

Travis could no longer think clearly. He felt weak and exposed, but not to the other students, for they had little idea about him as a person to begin with. It was Ray who threatened him. It was Ray who held the power to take away all that he treasured in Roscoe. He turned quickly on his heel, savagely pushed the door open and was chased down the hall by the voices, the onset of gossip. Travis did not look back once as he continued toward the school's exit.

****

A/N: Here we gooooo!!!! Don't own these either, but I sure do miss them…Hurry UP, JK!!! This is for you, Rogue! Because we need to be brave, LOL!

__

Harry woke suddenly, not because of pain in his scar or any loud outburst. Actually it was the silence that woke him, after a moment of tension he realized what was missing. Ron's snore. He thought for a moment that perhaps it was just a late bathroom visit but then noticed that the invisibility cloak had been taken from his trunk. Ron always left things ajar, a clueless and easily tracked thief.

The timing hit perfectly to sneak out unnoticed; the prefects would be at the other end of the castle. Honestly, you would think Ravenclaws would be a little less predictable in order to catch malfeasants. After several of their favorite haunts proved to be fruitless, Harry was surprised to find Ron in the library of all places. He could only see a hand sneak out from under the cloak every so often as it reached for the inkwells stored in the center of the great wooden tables. Harry couldn't think of any pressing assignments that would have Ron so petrified as to be studying instead of sleeping.

Harry crept right up to him before whispering softly, "Ron."

The cloak flew back and Ron's quill fluttered across the table. Ron's wide eyes narrowed quickly once he spied the source. "Merlin! You needn't scare me like that. It's creepy enough in here at night, you know."

"I would think it creepy to you at all times considering how you avoid it so. Why are you in here, Ron?"

"Never you mind! I was just um…studying."

Harry spied no open texts, just the parchment under Ron's clenched fist and the discarded quill. Harry casually picked it up and held it out to Ron. As Ron lifted his fist to take it, Harry quickly snatched the roll away.

"HARRY! Give that back!"

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that Ron was actually writing a story. He didn't get to take in much just that it was definitely not a homework assignment. Ron quickly grabbed the parchment back. "Mind your own, Harry!"

"Is …Is that for that muggle thing? You actually wrote something?"

Ron quickly rolled up the parchment, still aggravated. "Yes! Yes, I did. And you'd be wise to keep your piehole shut. I don't want Hermione to know."

Harry smirked, "I'm sure she'd have no clue as to who "TheRedWeasel" is."

Ron balled his fists and spoke through clenched teeth, "And if you even give her a hint..I'll…I'll…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's empty threat and Ron softened. "I don't know, mate. I just started and now it's like I can't stop and it…it helps you know? I can sort of lay out my problems like a story and these people write back. I mean, I know they don't know it's me and all, but when they write me back it's like..it's like…"

It dawned on Harry the word Ron was looking for. "Magic?"

Ron looked happy and relieved as they turned toward the exit, "Yeah…Magic."

Come on, people. Make me believe in magic! LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: T/L**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this newerish Dell, and it STILL is not earning me any money by posting my drivel here.**

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it. Since the cancellation of the show, I lost my muse. For some reason, it came back and kept poking at me until I wrote something.**

**Very special thanks to my betas, RFRAngel92, who finds the tiny simple thing that can change the world (or at least a really good story) and Jenn, who really just wanted to read some smut but found me instead. I'm glad to have anyone willing to check my work. :D **

_**HAIKU DRIVEL**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Travis slammed through the huge metal exit doors, but there was no satisfying clang, just a waffling wheezing sound. Damned hydraulics, even his surroundings were stealing his displays of emotion and twisting them into something they were not. He could feel the anger begin to take over to the extent that his hands shook and his lip trembled. He heard the quiet click of the door behind him and like a racehorse out of the gate, he bolted.

He just kept walking putting one foot in front of the other, his mind replaying that moment when Ray had gripped his shoulder. Ray had been looking at him coldly, issuing his challenge. Idiot! Did he not realize that there was a reason he'd kept those poems hidden? Out of deference to him? That he would not have acted on those feelings, no matter how often he dreamed of doing just that? Just like that, with that thought, his anger deflated. Yes, he should be angry at Ray, but more so with himself. He had been hiding a truth, and only cowards kept secrets.

He stopped where he was and looked around. Had he been heading to the station? He was at the clearing just before the rows of warehouses began. In the middle stood a massive old tree, its leaves long since plucked away by harsh unrelenting winds. Not sure whether he wanted to continue toward the station, Travis just walked to the tree, leaned back, and slid slowly to the ground. His felt that prickly pressure start and he knew tears would come; he hung his head down and pressed the palms of his hands hard into his eyes trying to prevent them.

After a moment or two he looked skyward, the vision before him a blurry landscape of blue sky blemished by the naked black limbs of the great old tree. Travis sat that way for several minutes, rooted to that spot, staring at the great expanse above him for so long that the sky managed to take on that circular look and he could feel the motion of the earth spinning on its axis. He imagined that he was the curiosity trapped inside the snow globe and some fool had come along and shook so hard that the glass cracked, wicked black lace now shattering his cerulean illusion. He blinked and once again it was simply the sky and the tree.

_So what now, _he thought. Nothing had changed. He still felt the same towards Lily. Ray had already known about that; he was probably just surprised that Travis still harbored them as well. That was an irritating thought. Why did Ray think that only his feelings were lasting and of importance?

_Because you have a history of running and hiding from both conflict and commitment_, he answered his own question. It was an awful truth, yet until now it had been because he couldn't be bothered to care about whether he belonged. Until now, he hadn't wanted to. The simple town of Roscoe meant more to him than any other exotic place he'd been. This was home. He didn't want to run and hide anymore. Did he? Amazing how life's confrontations so often boil down to the same choice: fight or flight.

He looked down at his hands, turning them over under his scrutiny. Hands…capable of gentle touches or painful blows…flight or fight. He turned his palm upward as if in supplication and then over again, balling it tightly into a fist. A small mark on the outer edge of his wrist drew his attention. The beginning of a bruise was appearing from his sparring match with Lily. Fight or flight. Travis smiled then…he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

At the station, Travis spent the remaining time meditating, somewhat unsuccessfully. He was too distracted about what was to come. Would Lily fall into Ray's arms after hearing his Haiku-O-Love? Would she automatically dismiss them, knowing Ray as she did? Could she sense the real author? Travis' heart beat a bit faster at that, even though he knew that was highly unlikely.

Rumors flew fast in a small town and he honestly had no idea how this might get interpreted. Let's see…Ray spouts love limerick…the two of us hold a staring contest in front of class…Travis leaves in an upset tizzy. So now the world, or at least Roscoe, now knew that they liked the same girl, easy guess. Or they thought Travis was jealous and really in love with Ray. Travis grinned as the absurdity lightened his mood a bit.

The smirk quickly fell away as he heard the squeak of the station door being opened. Lily walked in, back straight and sauntering like show kind of game show hostess.

She quickly made her way to her chair, sat and spun to face Travis in the booth. She flashed him a blinding and somewhat unnatural smile, which did not waiver even as the moment stretched. _This is her reaction?_ Travis thought, _well, great. But…what is it exactly?_ Confused, Travis asked, "Lily? Um…what's with the mega-watt smile?"

She spoke through her teeth, not letting up on the smile in the least, "Notice anything?" At Travis' miniscule shake and shrug and increasing look of trepidation, she relaxed. "Oh well, the dentist whitened my teeth today, but it's only the first time, they say it might take an application or two. Trying to be the brightest I can be, you know, for the next cover photo" she added with a hint of self-deprecation.

"Sooo, you were at the dentist today?"

"Yeah, I know you can do that over-the-counter stuff but I'm a little leery of that, best leave it to the pros, you know?" She turned in her seat and proceeded to untangle her headset.

"You were at school this morning."

Lily stopped what she was doing and spun back, slowly this time, to face Travis. She spoke as if to a child. "I checked out. It is common practice to leave school for check ups and appointments."

This threw a kink into the mess; it put everything back at square one. Or did it? Travis quickly asked, "Does Ray know?"

Now Lily really was looking at him like he was nuts, with obvious sarcasm she added, "Sure. Ray keeps all my appointments, if it weren't for his organization and fixation on my life…"

Travis interrupted her under his breath, "If you only knew." At the same moment, Robbie strolled in.

He gave Travis a knowing look, "I heard…everything okay, man?"

Travis felt off balance now. "Okay? Sure. Lily went to the dentist today." Trying to stay out of Lily's view he widened his eyes at Robbie while shaking his head. He didn't want to drag Lily back into the fray if it wasn't necessary. Maybe Ray knew and was just trying to force the issue with him directly.

Lily watched as the boys exchanged obviously pointed looks. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

As if by some divine sense of timing, Ray plowed through the station door. "Ah, Lilster. I could probably do that…in seventeen syllables…no more, no less." He came around towards her chair, placed his hands upon the table, and leaned forward into her personal space. His face was inches from hers as he cast his eyes about the room, "Then again, you've probably heard all about that."

Confused and backing up a bit, Lily asked, "I take it your English assignment went well?"

Ray's eyes snapped to hers. "You mean my reputation hasn't preceded me?"

She finally had enough of the nerve-wracking proximity and gave him a little shove on the chest, wrinkling her nose. "No, but your gym shirt does." He fell back into his chair with a graceless flop. Again, she noticed the tense glances among the boys.

Travis ignored Ray's gloating smile, "Let's just do this. We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2 …" he pointed to Robbie.

Robbie dove in with his usual opening line, "This is Question Mark and I'm wondering…"

Ray leaned forward with a bolt of inspiration. He glanced at Robbie in a semi-apology before turning to openly stare at Travis. "…about hidden talents! This is Pronto, here, and it seems that every person has things they do well openly but what about those things we keep hidden?"

Robbie blurted, "You mean like your ability to count to ten in a single belch?" Anything to veer away from where Ray was going with this.

Lily smirked, "Any guy can do that. It's like a rite of passage or something, right?"

"Oui oui, Mizz Shadee, but canz they do eet en francais?" Ray waggled his eyebrows.

Amid Lily's protests of disgust, Ray put out the question again. "No, really! Look at all of us…we do this show. I'd like to think it's a talent. How many others out there do things, have unknown talents. Everyone has secrets, right Smog?" He looked up and glared at Travis. "I say let's give people a chance to lay it out there."

Travis' jaw twitched. "There might be a good reason for the talent to be hidden, Pronto."

Lily turned slowly as she realized there was a good amount of venom lacing Travis' words. "Why don't we hear a few songs and let the listeners call in and let us know what their hidden talents are…anonymously if they wish."

Robbie quickly agreed, "Good idea, Shady! Let's hear the best you got, people!"

Travis flipped the appropriate switches to send a song over the airwaves.

Lily quickly took off her headset and stood up, "That's it. One of you tell me what the hell is going on. Now."

**A/N: So go on…stroke me ego. (Points at Dani! Heh!) I know that the show is over but there are some brave folks still writing. Give a shout out…even if it is only because you miss the show.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: T/L**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. My Dell is no longer new, my drivel is just that….trickling drivel….and RFR is cancelled so no one is making any money.**

**A/N: Oh. Kay. Yeah. Here's another installment. Perhaps when we are all popping Geritol tablets I'll have it finished. I'm not too fearful of the wrath of readers as the fandom appears Ded. But not Trily….no….Trily will live forever. HA!**

_**HAIKU DRIVEL**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Lily quickly took off her headset and stood up, "That's it. One of you tell me what the hell is going on. Now."

Robbie groaned and slowly slipped his headphones down around his neck. "I don't really care anymore. I just wish they'd leave it off the air."

Travis quickly added, still glaring at Ray, "Oh, I was more than willing to, it's Pronto here that seems to like being so open all of the sudden after years of…Not. Doing. Anything."

Lily looked around the table in confusion and sat on her chair with a thump. "Wait, just this morning everyone was fine! I go to the dentist for a few hours, and now everyone is at each other's throats!"

Leaning back in his chair, Robbie corrected her, "Well, technically, it's just Ray and Travis. I'm just an innocent bystander."

Lily glared at him. "Well then, are you gonna enlighten me or are you gonna shut it?" would you either enlighten me or shut it?"

Robbie just raised his eyebrows at her indignantly, "Me? Oh, no! It's their problem. They ought to be the ones!" He leaned forward again and placed his hands flat on the table. "In fact, they NEED to do it. Hell, maybe they can do it in another seventeen syllables!" At his last comment, he directed a very pointed look of irritation at Ray.

Travis chuckled ominously, shaking his head. "Oh, he did do that; except he's still such a coward he couldn't bring himself to be original even then."

Ray started out of his chair. "Oh, I'll show you original, Swami!"

"Ray!" Lily started to step up to stop him from barging into the tech booth. "What the…"

Just then the phone rang, loud and piercing, and all eyes went to the blinking board indicating a caller on the line.

Before flipping the switch, Robbie gave them all a questioning look as if to ask if they could keep their cool. "RFR, you're on the air." Slowly, they all reached for their headphones.

A deep voice filled the airwaves. "Uh…Hey. Yeah. I'm a bilingual belcher too. I can burp to ten in Spanish, although I don't exactly hide that fact."

"Whatever, dude, I'll take anything. Let's hear it." Robbie sighed.

The caller proceeded to belch numerically, slowly and agonizingly loud, causing Ray to lend an admiring ear and relax slowly, sinking back into his seat. Robbie just rolled back his chair with a look of disgust at the direction the show had taken. Travis sat sulking in the tech booth, pretending to be searching the CD stacks.

After the guttural recitation, there was a beat or two of silence before Lily stuttered for something to say. "Uh…well….it had nice…tone?" Her look of horror still frozen on her face.

Ray leaned into his mic. "Don't listen to her, man. That's mad talent! How do you get it to sound so…explosive?"

The caller's voice obviously filled with pride, "Tuesday's Chicken Casserole Surprise at the cafeteria." He then belched out loud and long the word, "Suurrrrrppprriiiiiiiisse!"

Ray slapped his hand onto the table in appreciation. "DuHude! I could almost smell that one from here!"

"Oh, gross, Pronto! Really nice." Lily said, looking at Ray with that same frozen look of horror.

"Ooookaaaay. How about a song to clear the auditory palette?" Robbie nodded to Travis, who seemed oblivious to the request as he continued to obstinately ignore the group.

"Smog? Song?" Robbie intoned a little louder.

Travis' head snapped up. "Oh. Right.," and flipped the necessary switch.

Robbie threw off his head phones in frustration. "Great show so far. Why do we even bother? It can only go South from here."

Lily tried to lighten the mood, "Well if that's the case, then I really dread the next caller."

The joke fell flat and the foursome sat in tense silence for the next few minutes.

The phone rang again and Robbie glared at Travis, who apparently had abandoned his duty of call-screening to practice feigning indifference. Lily and Ray were doing a pretty good job of that too; Lily refolding her bandanna and Ray picking at his cuticles.

He couldn't do it; Robbie flipped the switch to accept the call and override the music.

"RFR, you're on the air."

"Hi. Are you still talking about hidden talents?"

"Or belching them." Robbie muttered.

Lily gave him a look and spoke into her mic, "Yes! Yes we are! You have one you want to share?"

This time the voice was feminine, shy and unsure, the very opposite of the previous caller. "Well, it's something I've always done, but just recently someone labeled it as talent."

Grateful for a more suitable caller, Lily prodded her on. "Really? We'd love to hear about it!"

"Well it's poetry. I've always kept a journal and would write little things here and there. Just to vent, you know? Unwind?"

"Sure," Robbie added anxiously, "I'd say Shady uses her songs that way a lot." Maybe he could keep Ray and Travis out of this dangerous turn in conversation.

"Yeah. But I didn't really think they were good like that, you know? That is until this week. In English, we had to write and recite a haiku. Mrs. Willoughby, that's my teacher, she said I have a knack for it."

The caller then recited her haiku and Travis recognized it as the one he'd heard about snowfall that was rather good. He glanced up to see Ray had resumed his Glare of Hatred.

Robbie watched the faces of Ray and Travis. He clenched his jaw awaiting the fallout.

Lily kept right on talking to the girl, not noticing the rapidly rising tension in the room. "That's great! It's so fun when assignments can involve things we love."

Travis chimed in, "Yeah, that was a great haiku. Poetry is a great way to release emotion indirectly and the creative process can be helpful and healing too."

Robbie started to relax, thinking it was possible to get through the show without incident, but that was before Pronto blurted, "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Smog?"

Travis narrowed his eyes, not backing down. "Sure. It's a well-known fact that repression of emotions can cause serious issues. I'd think you, of all people, would know that, Pronto." Leaning forward, he went in for the kill, fight or flight. "Then again, you've always had trouble with expression, haven't you? To the point that you have to steal someone else's."

Robbie scrambled for the board, "And it's time for another tune." He disconnected the caller and when he was sure Travis had started the music, he yelled, "That's IT! I'm tired of all the back-handed insults! Just deal with this, TODAY, or don't come back!" He snatched up his backpack from the floor and stormed out of the station.

Lily spun around to look at Travis. "Is that what this is about? He stole a haiku? But Ray always mooches, it can't be that big of a deal!" She spun back around to Ray. "Ray?"

"Yeah, Swami, so I borrowed a few words. Shouldn't mean anything to a guy who is always after what isn't his." He stood up, legs spread wide, arms crossed.

Lily watched with trepidation as Travis slowly came out of the tech booth. She felt the increasing urge to step between them but was tired of being the one in the dark. With a sinking feeling, she began to realize what this might really be about.

Avoidance no longer an issue, Travis stood face to face with Ray. "And what exactly would that be, Ray? What have I stolen?"

Ray squirmed slightly, suddenly not comfortable stating things so directly. "You know damn well what it is."

Travis took another step closer to Ray, staring him down. "See, that's just it, Ray. I don't know that." He gestured toward Lily, sitting stunned in her chair. "I'm pretty sure she's not aware of it either. Nothing new there."

Lily looked from one to the other, realizing their anger was getting out of control. "Wait, we aren't talking about a haiku anymore." She got up, trying to circle around the boys and step between them.

"You've always known how I felt about her, Swami." Ray spoke through clenched teeth. "I didn't think you would stab me in the back twice."

Travis' voice was deceptively calm. "You are so narcissistic, Ray. You expect all of us to adhere to some code. The whole world is supposed to revolve around your unexpressed emotions. Life isn't like that. I can't stop feeling for Lily just because you tell me to." He looked down at his wrist, still bearing the mark from his spar with Lily. "I've tried it once. This time, it's not going to happen like that."

Ray stepped up, pushing his chest out; he was right in Travis' face, "Oh, it's not going to happen at all, Strong."

Lily started to push between them, "This is stupid. Stop. Now!"

Ray struggled against Lily, "Back off, Travis! I liked her first!"

Travis' voice boomed out. "Are you listening to yourself? You are acting like she's some toy in the sandbox that you don't want to share!"

Lily was directly between them now, sandwiched, and getting squished by all the raging testosterone. "I said STOP!"

"I shouldn't have to share! She belongs with me! Ask her, she'll tell you!" Ray continued to shove, trying to get at Travis.

Travis stood his ground, his voice lowering dangerously again, "She's a person. She belongs to no one. She can do what she wants, just like me."

Ray's head was nodding furiously, "Oh, yeah? Well, I'll show you what I can do then!"

Ray was trying to get Lily out of his way and she was steadfastly holding him back as she rounded on Travis, "Why are you pushing him?"

"Because we shouldn't have to walk on eggshells because he can't express how he feels, Lily!" Travis had to step back a bit because Lily was losing her battle a bit at trying to contain Ray.

"You should talk!..." She started to say more but had to really exert herself to give Ray a good shove back. The look of frustration and hurt on her face caused Travis to rethink his "fight or flight" theory. Surely, this couldn't be the answer.

"Lily, would you just move out of the wa….," Ray grabbed her arm, intending to yank her safely out of the way.

Everything happened in slow motion then. Lily's instincts seemed to have kicked in from her classes. When Ray grabbed her arm so tightly, she immediately raised her foot and stomped hard on his instep, spun and brought her right fist around, quick and sure. Ray's head snapped back with the force of the connection.

Time began to move normally again but no one dared to move. Travis was staring in open-mouthed shock. Ray blinked a few times as a trickle of blood trailed out of his now-broken nose. He shuffled backwards and fell into his chair repeating, "Ow, ow, ow…"

Lily immediately dropped, kneeling in front of him, "ohmygod…ohmygod, Ray, I'm so so sorry."

Still in shock, he responded simply, "Ooo hid me," The quick swell of tissue causing his speech to slur.

She whispered, "So so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Ray repeated, "Ooo, hid me."

Travis finally came to life and stated matter-of-factly, "Well, she wouldn't have if you hadn't man-handled her. Lily, are you okay?"

Lily stood quickly and rounded on him, "He wasn't the only one!"

Travis replied indignantly, "I didn't even touch you!"

"No, you wouldn't." She stated cryptically. She pointed to Ray, "You blame him for not being honest and open, but you aren't either, Travis. I don't know how either of you really feel but you expect me to just instantly choose between you? How is that fair?"

She looked down at Ray, "I thought we were past all this."

Her voice shook, and tears began to fall. "Both of you are guilty of trying to control how I feel." She looked at the ceiling, "Why should I expect either of you to be any better? I can't even do that myself!"

Both boys looked at her in confusion.

Lily winced and brought her hand up, the pain finally making itself know. Travis reached out to her to try and take a look but Lily snatched it away, "Don't touch me."

She looked at Travis' concerned face to Ray, still hunched over in the chair chanting, "ow, ow, ow." Her anger dissipated like a worn out party balloon. The tears came faster then, making the scene before her as blurry as her emotions.

Both boys stared as she whirled around and bolted out of the station, no longer able to stand between them for another second.

**A/N: Let's see…nope…I got nothin'. But I did listen to Alexz Johnson obsessively this week and this song reminded me of RFR so much. (And Trily.) Yesh, I'm singing it…to every one of you.**

_**There's me looking down at my shoes**_  
**_The one smiling like the sun, that's you_**  
_**What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head**_

_**There's us going on about a band**_  
**_Working out how we'd play our hands  
I'd lay there dreaming later on alone in my bed._**

_**If I was stupid, maybe careless  
So were you.**_

_**Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us.**_


End file.
